As computer technology has improved, the digital media industry has evolved greatly in recent years. Users are able to use electronic devices such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) to consume music, video and other forms of media content. For instance, users can listen to audio content (e.g., music) and/or watch video content (e.g., movies, television (TV) broadcasts, etc.) on a variety of electronic devices.
At the same time, advances in network technology have increased the speed and reliability with which information can be transmitted over computer networks. It is therefore possible for users to stream media content over computer networks as needed, or on demand, rather than receiving a complete file in physical media (such as CD or DVD, or downloading the entire file) before consuming the media content.
At social gatherings, users often wish to share media content with friends, relatives, and new acquaintances. For example, a party host may access media content on a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, and present media content through a media presentation system (e.g., play music on one or several speakers or stream video on a screen).